


Sister Talks

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Lydia have a discussion about her relationship with Darcy and where she will be living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Talks

"Does this mean you're moving to San Francisco?"

"What?" Lizzie asks looking up from her laptop.

Lydia is standing in the doorway and asks again, "are you moving to San Francisco?"

Lizzie's silent for a moment, "Yeah, I think so."

"Wow, you're really doing this, aren't you, you and Darcy?"

"We really are."

"Lizzie, I know that Darcy's one of the good guys but I want you to be sure that you're not making a mistake," Lydia's never been one to worry, but after everything that's happened, they've all become very protective of each other.

"I'm not," she says, "Lydia, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm going all in."

"Good, because I don't want to see you get hurt like I did."

"Lydia," she says pulling her into a hug, "you don't have to worry about me and Will. I promise."

"Okay," she says giving her sister a squeeze, "I'm really happy for you, just promise you'll invite me to visit."

"Of course. You're always welcome. And Gigi would love to have someone her age to hang out with when she's home. Maybe you could introduce her to sock sliding. There are plenty of huge rooms with marble floors for you to slide all over."

"That sounds nice," she says and they sit in silence for a moment, "you're in this forevs, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm all in. After all the time it took for us to get together, we're not breaking up. We're so different, but we're also essentially the same. Our personalities are so complementary. I wish I hadn't been so blind. To think I could have been this happy months ago."

"Aww you're totes gonna marry him, aren't you?"

"Not right away."

"O.M.G. mom is going to die of happiness."

"Don't say anything to her. If she knows it's inevitable, she'll try to speed up the process through some scheme that will no doubt involve out of wedlock pregnancy."

"Ew, do not start talking about babies and pregnancy. Don't even joke about it. I am not ready for nieces and nephews yet. I am still not over the fact that Lizzie Bennet is no longer perpetually single."

"Lydia," she laughs, "I'm, I'm just really glad you're being supportive of this."

"Why would I not be? How could I not want a super rich and surprisingly super nice brother-in-law? And he's super hot and you guys look great together."

"Lydia!" she scolds.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Lizzie, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that if you and Darcy decide to run away and get married without telling me, you'll let me know."

She laughs, "of course," and she means it.


End file.
